


Retribution

by yinghuochong



Series: Rated R [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (Simple Shibari), (Unused Safeword), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Obedience, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rutting, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shibari, Touch-Starved, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinghuochong/pseuds/yinghuochong
Summary: "Felix." Chan's voice was stern. "Are you even listening to me?"He nodded earnestly. Anything to be obedient."What did I say?" The older challenged.He tensed, thinking it was wiser to answer with silence."That's what I thought." Chan tutted from behind, "Even when you're in trouble you still can't behave. How disappointing."
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Rated R [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158875
Comments: 5
Kudos: 286





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: I would like your help. Do you guys want to see a Minho/Changbin or Minho/Felix pairing more?
> 
> Let me know either on Twitter @Ying_Huo_Chong_
> 
> Don't have to follow, just shoot me a message or @ me. Thanks for your help!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Quarantine is kind of making my brain really scrambled? I can't focus on school because I need an outlet for my creativity, otherwise there isn't room for anything else... In other words, I'm not absorbing anything through the online class formatting.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy!
> 
> As always, please leave kudos and comments because I look forward to reading comments. Seriously, I check to see if there are new ones almost every morning. Is that sad? Probably...
> 
> \---------
> 
> I do not authorize anyone to repost, copy, or use my work for any reason or on any other site. All rights reserved to YingHuoChong.

"I don't know what you expected." Chan had his head pulled back by his hair, looking down at him and shaking his head. "Did you really think you wouldn't get caught? I thought I trained you better than that. Evidently not."

The older's tight grip released him and he was forced to stare at himself in the dull reflection of the glass. He felt ashamed for breaking the rules. They weren't hard to follow. No one could come over if Chan was away. He had to let Chan know where he was at all hours. He wasn't allowed to pleasure himself without permission. Three simple regulations and it was the second time he had broken the last one within the same year. It wasn’t like he was incapable of controlling himself, he had just felt so neglected recently. Chan was always busy with work. The one day the other had decided to come home early was the one time, out of countless opportunities, where his resolve had crumbled. Now came the retribution for it.

His most severe punishment had been to abstain from all forms of pleasure for an extended period of time. Chan didn't touch him for weeks and it was one of the most painful things he'd ever been through. He needed Chan like an addict needed a drug, unable to function without him. It was the only occasion in their relationship that he had used his safe word. The older had let him cling and take all he wanted until his tears had subsided.

Chan had promised never to use that as punishment again. He still had to abstain occasionally for smaller infractions, but Chan at least gave him affection during that period -- which was what had really brought him to insanity. In the moment, he had been elated by the oath but now he was wondering if his original sentence wasn't all that bad in comparison to his current one.

"Felix." Chan's voice was stern. "Are you even listening to me?"

He nodded earnestly. Anything to be obedient.

"What did I say?" The older challenged.

He tensed, thinking it was wiser to answer with silence.

"That's what I thought." Chan tutted from behind, "Even when you're in trouble you still can't behave. How disappointing."

He hung his head. Why couldn't he just get things right? He blinked back the tears as Chan finished the last knot on his box tie, making sure the ropes weren't cutting into his skin. The older's hands ran along the length of his body, double checking the ropes already around his thighs and feeling their temperature. At the sound of a cap popping open, Felix shivered with anticipation.

"I wouldn't get too excited if I were you." Chan chided. "It's a punishment, remember?"

The older traced a finger down his spine, pulling away momentarily before returning to circle his rim with lubricant. He forced himself to stay still instead of rocking back, knowing that it would only make Chan more upset with him. Felix could tell that he was just being stretched for something rather than fingered for pleasure based on the quick, shallow movements into him. He wanted to beg for _more,_ but he held his tongue. He was determined to be good.

He almost let a noise slip out at the feeling of suddenly being empty, but he held fast and stayed mute. Plush lips brushed against the back of his neck and hands kneaded his waist.

"I only want you to learn, you know." Chan sighed. "I don't like these any more than you do but it's clear to me that I need to do something. If this is the only thing that works, then what other choice do I have?"

Felix let out a tiny whimper when the older's warmth left him. His fists curled and unfurled in frustration. He wanted to touch and be touched but he knew he didn't deserve it. Not when he had so blatantly disobeyed. In recollection, slipping a hand between his legs while Chan was gone wasn't worth the humiliation he was about to be put through. He should have just waited. Chan would have given him what he wanted if he had just asked. Instead, he had given into his impatience and was now paying the price.

Something solid -- and very much _not_ Chan -- pressed against his entrance. He stiffened by instinct, but a displeased grunt was enough to make him loosen up. Chan pushed the object farther than any of their toys had ever reached, filling him up to the point where he wasn't sure it would fit if there was anymore. This was obviously something they had never used before because he would have definitely remembered the way it felt against his walls. He clenched around it, trying to get a literal feel for it.

Chan clicked his tongue and Felix instantly forced his body to go lax again. The older wiggled it until Felix flinched, leaving it so a section of it was pressed directly against his prostate while another part seemed to cup him from behind. It was snug against his skin and didn't quite reach his balls.

He wished to actually _see_ what was seated inside him, but he knew it was better not to ask. He wasn't sure he could even form words with this _thing_ making him breathless. It wasn't as thick as Chan, but the tip definitely went deeper. Not by much but enough for Felix to be sure he had never experienced a sensation that far in before.

"Since you want to come so badly, I'll allow you." Chan growled lowly in his ear. "You can come whenever you feel like it and you don't need permission. For this occasion only, understand?"

He made sure to nod immediately.

"Good." Chan lifted his chin, so he was looking straight forward. "The city looks so beautiful tonight, doesn't it? Keep your eyes on the skyline, baby. I want people to be able to see your pretty face as you fall apart, just for me."

Felix wet his lips. If that's what Chan wanted, he would deliver. He held his own head up as the older's hand migrated to pet his throat, slipping fingers under the rope crossed just above his sternum. His cheeks tingled with an odd sort of arousal. One that stemmed from knowing just how much Chan liked to show him off in public, and even more so when he was in such a vulnerable state.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Chan licked over the shell of his ear, placing a soft kiss on his temple. "Because you're going to be here until the battery dies."

He felt his eyes widen, turning to see if Chan was actually serious. He had barely moved when his face was guided back into the desired position. Before he could become indignant the toy switched on. He jolted in his spot, perched on the deep windowsill. His head fell moments later, tossing it from side to side as his prostate received double stimulation. The external piece shot vibrations through his perineum while the internal one seemed to massage him relentlessly.

Felix was overwhelmed. He could already feel tears pricking at his eyes. It felt so fucking _good_ he didn't know what to do. He circled his hips as much as a frog tie would allow him to. He should have been embarrassed by the fact that he was on display for all of Seoul to see in the picture window of Chan's penthouse, but he couldn't think of anything else aside from the pleasure coursing through him.

"Head up. Keep quiet." Chan reminded him from somewhere off to the right. He mustered the energy to obey, choosing a building to focus on in an attempt to adhere to the older's commands. "Good boy."

It was incredible how those two words affected him so much. Instantaneously, his head became fuzzy, his muscles contracted, and he knew he had a stupidly blissful look on his face when he came. He pressed his forehead against the glass, trying to recover with the onslaught of vibrations only getting stronger.

He wasn't sure if it was because he was overly sensitive or if Chan had actually upped the intensity. Either way, his eyebrows pinched together, and his lips trembled as he pushed through the slight discomfort. Once he was back to feeling good, he sat up straight and rode the toy like his life depended on it. It kind of did. He needed a second orgasm, or he was sure he'd die.

Just when he was about to get there, the device died down to a low hum. He let out a pathetic mewl, moving his hips vigorously to still try and achieve his goal. Chan had the audacity to _laugh_. He must have truly looked desperate. He pushed against the ropes, knowing full well that Chan was too skilled for him to escape. He still fought them. Not like it changed anything.

"If you can come from this setting, baby," Chan propositioned, "then I'll turn it back up."

It seemed like a literal eternity had passed before the fire began to build in his gut again. He could barely feel the toy's movement but the fantasy of Chan fucking him against the window was a good source of fuel. He squeezed his eyes shut and imagined how good the cool glass would feel against his skin as he was sandwiched between it and Chan's body heat. 

The older would place a large hand on the scruff of his neck and pin him in place. He could squirm and struggle all he wanted but they both knew he wasn't going anywhere until Chan was done and satisfied. Fuck did he love, love, _love_ how easy it was for Chan to have his way with him. It always drove Felix crazy; he was so horny for it.

He let the visual take over his mind, filling his veins with sparks. It didn't even matter what was actually there, Felix could _feel_ Chan inside of him and it pushed him over the edge. He couldn't care less about being quiet, not when Chan fucked him so well. He threw his head back and moaned Chan's name, loud and dirty. His back was arched, and his toes curled until they couldn't anymore. He gasped when the stronger vibrations restarted, an indication that Chan liked what he had seen.

Felix choked on his next breath, suddenly unsure if the higher setting was better or worse. He thrashed in place, keeping himself balanced on his spread knees and failing to shift the toy away from his prostate. If anything, he might have been counterproductive, or Chan might have gone up a level. Either way, his mouth had fallen open in a silent scream -- his body convulsing like he had been electrocuted.

He groaned through the next climax, chest heaving with exertion. His muscles were already sore from holding him up for so long. His thighs flexed against his bonds as if testing their strength, though his brain was well aware they were no match for the shibari ropes. He gritted his teeth at the slight, raw burn that came with overstimulation. Usually, he enjoyed the temporary bout of pain but only once or twice in a night. It looked like he had several more in his near future.

He could tell he was coming faster than he was producing sperm because what he was spurting was clearer than anything he ever had before. He couldn't help but whimper when the hypersensitivity kicked in. He felt boneless but he knew he wasn't allowed to lay down until Chan said. He wondered how much time had passed and whether Chan was really going to make him endure this torture until the battery ran out.

With every orgasm, he felt weaker and weaker. His head still felt wonderfully inebriated, but his body wasn't reacting like it usually did. He couldn't uncurl himself to bow his back or buck his hips. His posture was slumped, and his hands were trembling behind him. His bottom lip felt swollen from the amount of times he'd bitten the poor piece of flesh. The blood had since dried and so had his tears. He didn't have anything left to give but the damn thing was still going.

He let out a wordless plea, steaming up the glass with his shallow breaths. His skin was dripping with sweat and his legs shook from exhaustion. He didn't know how many more he could take. He had stopped ejaculating normal semen several rounds ago and now there was hardly any coming out.

He was too tired to even cry properly, and he wasn't sure if Chan was still in the room or not. The setting hadn't changed in a while and there hadn't been any movement as far as he knew. Then again, he was quite immersed in his punishment and probably too much so to be able to know what was going on in the real world.

Felix just wanted to be with Chan. He didn't want the silicone vibrator anymore, he wanted _Chan_ to make love to him and tell him how good he was. At the same time, he wasn't going to safe word if he didn't have to. He didn't think he was to that point yet, but he also didn't know how much longer he could last without feeling the touch of a real person. He whined, high pitched and full of need, like a puppy who had been deprived of attention. When there was no response, he wailed again -- longer and louder. He didn’t care about being dignified or obedient. He just wanted to curl up in Chan’s lap and sleep. He perked up at the sound of footsteps approaching, ordering himself not to look.

Chan’s fingers ghosted over his shoulder blades. “Something wrong, baby?” He sniffed, giving a tiny nod. “You can speak.”

“W-want you.” His throat was dry from his harsh panting, voice hoarse and cracked.

“Do you think you deserve it?” Chan asked. No, he knew he didn’t. “Hm?”

“Sleepy.” He pouted, instead of responding. “Want Channie.”

“Is your punishment over?” Chan reached between his legs for the answer. “Not quite, angel.”

As the older pulled away he tried to follow, causing the other to catch and steady him.

“Easy, baby.” Chan chastised. “We don’t want you falling off and getting hurt.”

“Don’t go.” He pleaded. “Stay, please. Don’t like being alone.”

Chan turned his head until their gazes met, leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss. Felix had believed he couldn’t produce anymore tears, but his cheeks were wet with fresh ones as his muscles relaxed at the contact. He felt so relieved to have the older nearby that he didn’t even care about the tremor resonating within him -- not if it meant he could have Chan.

“Do you want me to turn it off?” The older asked with a soothing tone, combing his sweaty bangs away from his face. Chan’s eyes searched his face, clearly concerned. “Just say the word and I will.”

“No, I c-can do it.” Felix was determined. “I just want to be with you.”

Chan gave him a lopsided smile, thankfully endeared by his clinginess. “Alright, angel. We can stay together.”

The older scooped him up carefully, cradling him and planting a kiss on the crown of his head as they moved to the bedroom. Chan set him onto the bed, positioning pillows under and around him. He gave a small moan when Chan began to kiss along his chest, licking hungrily at his skin and avoiding the X crossed right below his throat. The hands on his hip coaxed him to grind up against Chan’s abdomen. For the first time that night, he had friction on his cock, and it awakened another whole layer of pleasure. His eyes rolled back as Chan sucked on one of his nipples, driving the toy in and out of his hole at a steady pace.

The newly added ministrations were making him drool suddenly, his heart rate picked up again and he could feel his cock twitch with anticipation. Despite being almost completely spent, he was looking forward to this round because it was the first one of the night where he had Chan’s hands on him, and he was going to make it count. He pushed the side of his face into the adjacent pillow, worrying at his lip again.

“Don’t bite, baby.” Chan freed it from his teeth, “You’ll make it bleed more.”

Felix keened as the older offered his own plump set in an unaligned kiss. He suckled on the other’s bottom one as if it had the ability to pacify his desire. Only one thing did, and he was chasing it with every rut of his hips. As he felt lava boil in the pit of his stomach, his eyelids became hooded and spots began to dance across his vision. He dropped his head back, spine curving and muscles tensing. His mind was getting cloudy, the high beginning to flood his senses, when the vibrator stuttered to a stop.

He was _so_ close to getting off, but he hadn’t been quite there yet. He fell short with a sob, devastated at the euphoria he had been denied. Chan was quick to react, removing the toy and unbuttoning his pants immediately. The older spit into his own hand, slathering himself as thoroughly as he could in four seconds before pushing into Felix with a single stroke. Chan pressed an open mouth against his, thrusting into him at a mind-numbing pace. It was everything he needed and _more_.

He wished he could run his hands over Chan’s skin, but the older was still wearing his dress shirt and pants from work. Stripping Chan would have just taken up time and Felix wanted to come as soon as possible; it didn’t matter how. The fact that it was exactly what he had been yearning for all day, though, made the pleasure more intense. He wasn’t going to last long at all. It didn’t help that Chan was sucking a mark onto the area just beneath his jawline or letting him fuck up into a veiny hand. Holy shit, he couldn’t _think_. He shuddered through a final climax, curses spilling from his mouth as he writhed amongst the sheets.

Toys were nice and all, but they were _nothing_ compared to Chan. Only his boyfriend could bring him to the same level of euphoria every time. When his body went limp, his eyes struggled to focus while the sparkly fog slowly dissolved into reality. The older held his lower half in place, pulling out to rub against the ropes secured around one of his thighs. Chan’s jaw was clenched, head lolling as he humped the restraints frantically. It was such a beautiful sight.

Chan held all the power in their dynamic. He made the rules and he called the shots. He was always in control during sex, but there he was fucking knots of rope like it was the best thing in the world. There was something enticing about the image and Felix wanted to play it on a loop. Not only was it erotic, but it was so...so _desperate_ and out of character. Chan had literally gotten off the way a horny teenager would have on a pillow. It was interesting to see the man who typically dominated him in that light.

Felix’s body was for sure going to be sore but seeing the unbridled lust in Chan’s eyes had made every ache worth it. Chan undid the ties and massaged his limbs before spoiling him with a bath, ordering in from his favorite restaurant, and giving him extra affection. Felix had to go through a lot to get there, but he was so content in Chan’s arms and tucked against the older’s chest. Chan warned him to behave from that point on or he’d have to go through it again and again until he had learned his lesson.

Felix understood that the point of it all was to teach him about obedience, but he had, instead, acquired new knowledge about the wrong things -- five wrong things, to be exact. One: there was a side of Chan who got so lost in pleasure that he didn’t care what made him come so long as he did. Two: Felix could get Chan’s stern facade to crack if he sounded pitiful enough. Three: if Felix broke the same rule again, he’d be forced to have more orgasms than he could count which, after surviving it once, wasn’t actually that awful in hindsight. Four: if he was good and pushed through it, though, he could earn Chan’s attention and get spoiled afterwards. Finally, lesson number five: never keep full batteries around the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for Resolve and Broken Compass coming soon!
> 
> [By "soon," I mean once due date for my 50 page paper passes because yours truly is hella stressed man but I can't focus... the struggle is real.]


End file.
